Sempre ao seu lado
by Anne Asakura
Summary: Um ano passou-se e a dor ainda continuava lá. Mas não estava sozinho. Desta vez não. - ShinoKiba - Para Peeh, minha filhota.


_**Sempre ao seu lado**_

* * *

_Um ano passou-se e a dor ainda continuava lá. Mas não estava sozinho. Desta vez não._

* * *

_Para Peeh_

As gotas de chuva atingiam o topo da vidraça com força e então a percorriam em uma corrida que se iniciava intensa, até que perdiam a força para ver quem chegaria ao parapeito da janela em primeiro lugar. O frio embaçava as janelas, mas alheio a tudo isso, ele agarrou seu casaco e caminhou na direção da porta. Embora geralmente sua irmã fosse lhe encher de conselhos, sabia o que aquele dia significava para seu irmão. Um ano. Um ano desde a morte de Akamaru e Kiba nunca mais escolhera um companheiro para ter ao seu lado. Hana quis pedir ao irmão para que levasse um guarda-chuva, mas aquela era a única data a qual não discutia com o jovem Inuzuka. Deixou que ele saísse e que batesse a porta, fazendo com que as gotas de água na janela se dispersassem de forma que jamais existiria uma vencedora.

Seus passos sobre as poças de chuva eram violentos. Vestindo o pesado casaco que sempre fizera vezes ao seu traje ninja, Kiba caminhou espancando as poças com suas pegadas. Embora quisesse chorar durante aquele dia por Akamaru, suas lágrimas já haviam secado na noite anterior quando deu-se conta de que ele realmente não voltaria. Então, ao chegar no lugar que se tornara o sepulcro de Akamaru, agachou-se ao seu lado. Sequer trouxera flores que lembrariam de seu companheiro, pensou ele.

- Ei amigão... já faz um tempo que eu não venho aqui, não é? – Kiba acariciou suavemente a lápide. A chuva torrencial já fazia pesar suas roupas, mas o shinobi não parecia se importar com o fato. Sorria tristemente para a fria lápide de seu companheiro.

- Eu sei que eu deveria comparecer mais, - Kiba prosseguiu após um minuto de silêncio, sem latidos ou resposta de seu grande companheiro. – mas é que me dói muito saber que você não está comigo. Você entende, não é? Sabe que eu não te abandonei, certo?

Novamente aquela sensação de vazio instalou-se em seu peito, mesclada ao eterno desespero de não ter Akamaru ao seu lado. Era uma sensação que levava o jovem Inuzuka a algo tão próximo da insanidade, que sentia que poderia ceder a qualquer instante. Apertou o peito com força, sentindo que o ar lhe faltava momentaneamente. Pensaria isso dele? Akamaru pensaria que Kiba, em seu eterno pesar e tristeza, o havia esquecido…?

- Eu não te esqueci, Akamaru... EU NÃO TE ESQUECI! – ele gritou com todas as forças, as mãos surrando o chão com força até que sangrassem, e que o sangue se misturasse com a água. Seu desespero era tão visível, tão palpável, que doía a qualquer um que visse aquela cena. E talvez por não suportar vê-lo assim aproximou-se. – Akamaru... eu não esqueci... – sussurrou baixinho.

- Ele sabe que não. – a chuva parou de atingi-lo quando uma sombra o cobriu e ao olhar para cima enxergou a silhueta de Shino.

- Shino... – sua voz soou infantil aos ouvidos do rapaz de lentes escuras, mas ele não se deixou abalar. Agachou-se ao lado de Kiba e depositou lírios brancos sobre a lápide vazia de Akamaru.

- Yamanaka-san me indicou essas aqui para hoje. Disse que é o mais apropriado para aniversários de morte já que não entendo de flores. Apenas de insetos. Mas você já sabia disso e não vem ao caso. – Shino ajeitou os óculos. Era diferente vê-lo falar tanto. Na verdade em seu juízo perfeito, Kiba questionaria o fato de existirem mais de quatro palavras unidas na mesma frase de Shino.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pensando em como Akamaru havia sido um bom companheiro em suas vidas. Até mesmo para Shino, mesmo que ele teimasse em correr atrás de seus insetos de vez em quando. Silenciosamente, o rapaz das lentes escuras colocou a mão livre no ombro de Kiba.

- Akamaru sempre estará conosco e não aprisionado em uma lápide, Kiba.

O Inuzuka ergueu os olhos marejados para o colega de equipe. Certamente não estava acostumado a ouvir aqueles tipos de palavras dele, mas era bom saber que desta vez não estava sozinho. Um ano passou-se, pensou Kiba, e a dor ainda continuava lá. Mas não estava sozinho. Desta vez não.

- Hana acha que eu devo escolher um novo companheiro. – Kiba disse em voz baixa.

- E o que você acha? – Shino deixou que uma borboleta de asas negras pousasse sobre seu ombro para se esconder da chuva.

Kiba encarou a cena em silêncio, observando como Shino era cauteloso com todos aqueles que o cercavam, mas até então, em toda sua euforia, jamais havia sido capaz de compreender isso. Nem que somente não havia enlouquecido nesse último ano, pois Shino sempre estava ao seu lado para acalmar seus surtos de loucura. Por fim, depois de tanto tempo sem dar um sorriso verdadeiro, o Inuzuka permitiu-se curvar os lábios para cima.

- Eu já o encontrei. – ergueu-se ao mesmo tempo que Shino e o abraçou com força, escondendo a cabeça em seu ombro. A borboleta negra voou e escondeu-se abaixo da copa de uma árvore.

Shino pareceu ficar sem reação num primeiro momento, mas retribuiu o abraço molhado de seu amigo.

- Vamos, vamos lá pra casa. Você está me encharcando com esse abraço molhado. E não queremos pegar um resfriado.

Kiba balançou a cabeça negativamente abrindo um sorriso e passou um dos braços pelo ombro do amigo enquanto caminhavam, escondendo a mão dentro do bolso do casaco de Shino.

- Shino?

O shinobi voltou ao seu habitual silencio, mas Kiba sabia que ele o ouvia.

- Obrigado por estar sempre ao meu lado.

Ele balançou os ombros como quem concordava e entrelaçou sutilmente a mão à dele no bolso de seu casaco.

- Sempre.

Kiba nunca esteve sozinho.

* * *

**N/A:**

Faz mais ou menos um ano desde que escrevi a fic triste envolvendo o Akamaru. Então eu decidi, depois de ler umas ShinoKiba's, em dar uma breve continuação a ela, que explicaria mais ou menos o que aconteceu com o Kiba. Penso que eu podia ter sido um pouco mais dura ou mais dramática, mas gosto de pensar que o Shino sempre zela pelo Kiba a ponto de não deixa-lo enlouquecer pela ausência do Akamaru.

Quis deixar algo mais fofo do que explicito. Ficou legal assim, colocando a amizade deles em primeiro lugar.

Dedico essa fic à minha filha porque eu amo ela de paixão. Ela é meu Kiba s2


End file.
